As shown in FIG. 1, many storage areas or closets have one or more shelves (1) which have fixed or adjustable height in relation to a wall (2). Materials such towels or clothing (also referred to as “garments”) can be stacked on the shelves (1) but there does not appear to be any device which makes possible or practical hanging materials such as garments from the shelves (1). It would be advantageous to provide a device or a plurality of the devices which can be engaged with the shelves (1) to allow materials to be hung in an orderly fashion.
The instant invention provides a garment hanging system which addresses the need for a device which can be coupled to a shelf to provide a hanger for garments.